mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magician
Magician (マジシャン, "Majishan") is a narcissistic character who debuted in the original Magical Drop. Appearance and Personality Magician is a man in his mid-20s. In all incarnations, he is depicted with long brown hair, a large robe, and an orange headband with the "infinity" symbol printed on it. The original Magical Drop, as well as Magician's transformed state in Magical Drop F, depict him with a blade in reference to the original Tarot card; however, this does not appear in other depictions. He is a narcissist and described as someone that others love to hate. However, despite his tendency to put on airs, his claims of being a genius magician are stated to be not entirely unfounded. Magical Drop Magician is a playable character. He is the sixth opponent, immediately preceding final boss World. In his Super Famicom ending, he uses the Drops for a summon, but Fool emerges from the magical circle. Magical Drop II Magician is located at the seventh stage of challenge mode after defeating Justice and before World. Magical Drop III In challenge mode, Magician is located at the second stage on the easy difficuly and the seventh stage alongside Judgement on medium / hard. Magical Drop Pocket Magician is a playable character. In his ending, he wishes for a powerful servant who can fly and receives World. Magical Drop F In the intro of the game, Magician was being seen fighting Empress while avoiding her whiplash attacks. During gameplay, he carries a flaming sword during his transformation. He is also known as a samurai slashing warrior. Magician is located at the second stage on the easy difficulty and the third stage on the hard difficulty of 1P Vs. COM. Magician's starting item is a rose where it tricks the opponent by swapping the gems of another color, or an ice block the clown was holding. In Lovers' story mode, he was turned into a rabbit until Lovers encounters him. Later, he was turned back to normal when Lovers uses a Magical Mushroom on him. Magical Drop V Magician is a playable character. In his ending, he wishes for the most beautiful women in the world. The Drops summon the female cast of the game, stating that everyone has their own charming points. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop II'' Wii Virtual Console manual A narcissist who's brimming with pride and always puts on airs. Just the kind of guy you really love to hate. ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A narcissist who's brimming with pride and always puts on airs. Despite his playboy persona and interest in underground information, his claim to be a genius magician isn't too far from the truth : Hobby: Collecting secrets : Personality: Sarcastic : Likes: Being alone : Dislikes: Being out in the open ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual Magician is a self-proclaimed genius. Incredibly proud and a bit of a narcissist, the truth is Magician is actually quite skilled. ﻿ Trivia *In Magician's artwork of Magical Drop F, his name was misspelled as "Mgician". Category:Characters Category:Characters who use Special attacks Category:Male Characters Category:Technique Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older male actors in Europe Category:Heroes